kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sleight
is a term used in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories to refer to certain combinations of two or three cards that produce unusual effects. They are used by Sora, Riku, and most bosses in the game. Sora may learn his Sleights through leveling up, progressing through the story, obtaining certain cards, or by finding them in treasure chests, while Riku starts the game with all of his Sleights. Each Sleight has certain requirements to be activated, and most require all three stockable cards to be a certain type or value. Some Sleights only require two cards - these Sleights will activate if the stocked cards don't fulfill any three-card Sleight, and can be activated with only two cards if desired by "stocking" the reload card instead of one in the player's deck. As the Sleights are part of a stocked combo, the first card in the sleight will disappear from the player's deck unless certain Enemy Cards are activated, but they can be recovered with high-level Item Cards. To stock cards for a Sleight, simply press the L and R button at the same time. Sora's Sleights are divided into "Attack", "Magic", "Summon", and "Friend" Sleights, which are categorized based on the cards they use. Re:Chain of Memories also introduces two Sleights unique to the Bumble-Rumble mini-game. Riku's Sleights are divided into "Attack", "Friend", and "Duel" Sleights. Unlike other Sleight types, "Duel Sleights" can only be used by activating a duel, and can include up to seven cards. Sora's Sleights Attack Sleights Magic Sleights See the Magic page for information regarding naming conventions and spell levels. Summon Sleights Friend Sleights Bumble-Rumble Sleights Riku's Sleights Riku does not learn sleights through the same methods as Sora. Instead, every sleight he learns is given to him after leaving Hollow Bastion and talking to Ansem and The King. In Chain of Memories, these depend solely on Dark Mode and the The King Friend card, but in Re:Chain of Memories, the Duel system and its sleights are added to the game, allowing Riku to perform more sleights on his own. Attack Sleights Friend Sleights Duel Sleights Tips As the player quickly uses up cards with Sleights, it is not wise to stock cards or perform Sleights during boss battles without planning, as you can quickly be reduced to a few weak cards. Instead, it's a good idea to design a second layer of Sleights into your deck, using the cards left over after your first round of Sleights. Premium Cards are a good choice to use at the beginning of a Sleight, as these cards are normally unreloadable anyway except when special effects or item cards are used. Friend Cards can also be helpful, as these can never be reloaded under any circumstances. If not using them as part of their own Sleight, one tactic would be to be use a Friend Card as the first card of the Sleight and then follow it with one that one requires two cards, such as a second-level magic or summon. Notes and References See also *Abilities (Kingdom Hearts) *Abilities (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) *Abilities (Kingdom Hearts II) *Abilities (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) *Magic *Enemy Cards *Limit Break *Deck Command *Shotlock *Dimension Link *Boss Battle Sleights fr:Tour de:Spezialmanöver Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Category:Abilities